goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Caillou's dad calls Tina the N-Word and gets grounded
Cast Caillou's dad-Eric Tina-Kimberly Police Officer-Wiseguy YankieDude5000-Hugh Sarah West-Karen WRJ WRJ-Paul Mrs. C-Ashley Caillou's mom-Julie Caillou's' dad's sad voice-James Plot Not only Boris gets Tina sent to the Insane Hospital, but also YankieDude5000, WRJ WRJ, Mrs. C and Sarah West escape the Mental People's Homes. Transcript Boris: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Roooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooar! Oh my freaking God, I can't believe YankieDude5000, WRJ WRJ, Sarah West and Mrs. C are in the Mental People's Homes! I know what I should do! I'm going to give Tina a dose of her own medicine! Tina: Boris, why are you angry?! Boris: You sent YankieDude5000, WRJ WRJ, Sarah West and Mrs. C to the Mental People's Homes?! What kind of parent are you?! Tina: Excuse me?! You don't EVER talk to me that way! Boris: Yes, I do! Who do you play me for, you N*****?! Tina: What did you just call me?! Boris: I said, "Who do you play me for, you N*****?!" Tina: Hey! Don't say the N-Word! That's mean! Boris: Then free YankieDude5000, WRJ WRJ, Sarah West and Mrs. C right now, N*****! Tina: Insult me one more time and see what happens! Boris: Why should I you N*****! Tina got very angry and lost her temper at Boris, who was horrified. Tina: (Shouty's voice) You know that?! Admit it! That's it, I'm going to attack you right now!!! Boris: Come and catch me, N*****! Tina began to chase after Boris, yelling angrily. Tina: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! (Shouty's voice) Come back here, you obnoxious brat! I'll get you! I'll get a mace to attack you with it! Tina ran back inside the house. Later we cut to YankieDude5000, Sarah West, WRJ WRJ and Mrs. C. YankieDude5000: Now that Tina is gone, this is our only chance to escape. Sarah West: I agree with you. WRJ WRJ: Me too. Mrs. C: Me 3. Boris: Phew! That was close! I need to lay down. Inside Tina's house, Tina picked up a mace. Then she went out of the house, and he continued to chase after Boris. Tina: Oh no! Tina's going mad! She's got a mace! Tina: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Boris: I better get away before that madwoman kills me! Tina: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Tina kept on chasing after Boris. Tina: (Shouty's voice) I'LL MACE YOU GOOD! Boris: AAAAAARGH! Boris: She's getting as mad as Spinelli! Madwoman! Madwoman! Tina: (Shouty's voice) WHEN I GET YOU, YOU'RE DONE! DO YOU HEAR ME?!! DONE!!! D-O-N-E! DONE! WHEN I CALL THE COPS TO ARREST YOU, YOU'LL BE ROTTING IN JAIL FOR THIS! JUST YOU WAIT! YOU'LL BE SORRY FOR CALLING ME THE N-WOOOOOOOOOOOOOORD!!!!! Boris ran as fast as he could. Tina: (Shouty's voice) YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM ME THIS TIME, YOU NAUGHTY BOY! STOP RIGHT THERE, SO I CAN ATTACK YOU WITH A MACE AND BEAT YOU UP! Boris: Help! Help! Police, help! Save me! Madwoman! Madwoman! She's chasing me with a mace! Do something! That madwoman's going crazy! Stop that madwoman before hse gets me! Do something, please! Before she kills me! Then Boris ran past the police officer, and the police officer halted Tina. Police Officer: Stop! Hey, what's going on!? What's the big idea chasing after that boy like that!? Tina: Because he keeps calling me the N-Word! Let me at him! Let me at him! Police Officer: Hey, there's no need to chase after that boy like that! Where did you get the mace come from? Tina: Because he keeps calling me the N-Word! I had to use the mace to chase after that brat because he keeps calling me the N-Word! Police Officer: Hey! There's no need to do to that boy like that! I think you need to put the mace back in your house. Actually, I will get the guards to take it back to your house! There's no need to get angry or violent to that boy just because he keeps calling you the N-Word! Tina: (Shouty's voice) LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM RIGHT NOW!!! Police Officer: I'm afraid your rage is getting worse. You have to go to the insane hospital for a while, that will calm you down. You're getting mad and insane. Come with me now. Tina: Noooooooooooo! Who will someone do my career?! Police Officer: No one! I'm sorry to say this Tina, but the Mental People's Homes has to be... (pause) Police Officer: DEMOLISHED! Tina: What?! Demolished?! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Police Officer: Too bad! Come with me! Then the police officer took Tina away and sent her to the insane hospital. Then Tina and the police officer entered the insane hospital, and then the police officer showed her the ward. Police Officer: This is the ward which is where you are staying. Stay there for a while, this is what you get for trying to attack a boy! (The police officer shut the door and Tina was upset) Tina (sadly): It's my own fault. Caillou was one of Fluttershy106's favourite characters and I shouldn't have attempted to attack his father. (at Caillou's house) Doris: Boris, have you lost your mind?! How dare you insult Tina and call her the N-Word?! You know saying the N-Word is racist! Now her business is going to be demolished and it's all your fault! Boris (James' voice): But Doris, that's what she gets for taking YankieDude5000, Sarah West, WRJ WRJ and Mrs. C there. Doris: You are grounded for 80 days, but since YankieDude5000, Sarah West, WRJ WRJ and Mrs. C are now free, you're now grounded four times less, meaning you're grounded for 20 days. Go to your room now while I talk to Superintendent Skinner to rehire YankieDude5000. Boris (James' voice): Okay Doris. I'm going. Category:Grounded Stuff Category:All Boris deserves Category:Sequels